Touching Spirt Wolf
by Malfoy-the-white-wholf
Summary: Draco Malfoy and Hermione Granger get stuck on an island for a mysterious punishment. WHat will happen here and who will survive...


Touching Spirit Wolf

I stepped from the plane with shackles upon my feet. I smirked as I looked at the little island and then behind me at the plane and at Granger. Her face was furious although she glowed in her orange clothing. I smirked again as we stepped on the land our shoes sloshing from the cold water.

The guard led us into a small cabin and sat us down to wait for our lawyer, John McGraw. I sat twiddling with my fingers slowly as Mud Blood sat quietly tears beginning to form in her eyes. Then John came in and talked. He sat down his coat dragging on the floor.

John sat down and looked at both of us a bit of anger but mostly kindness to his blue eyes. He coughed and rubbed his hands together for us to look at him. I looked and waited while Granger stared at the floor.

"You two have gotten yourselves into a lot of trouble you have…Now…this is your time to make it up. You both agreed to it this is better then the death sentence ain't it?" Of course he was joking and Granger choked up a tear. She looked so helpless right now to when she punched me in the face during third year.

I nodded although I knew that death was better then this. Granger continued looking to the floor as if it had all the answers.

"Well there is food in this cabin. Enough for a whole year, you will also have your wands but they will not be able to be used to make big curses or things such as that they are old wands that Olivander made 50 years ago so they are primitive. So…have fun and we will check on you in about two weeks and I will bring supplies once every six months." With that John looked sadly at Hermione and left on his broom while the plane left also.

I looked at my wand and sighed then at Granger. After a long silence she spoke softly in a muffled voice as though she was trying to hide her choking from sadness and sighed, "Well…Malfoy…we might as well get along while we are here even though it is indeed your fault we almost got killed."

I laughed at her and sneered, "If I remember correctly it is your fault you filthy mud blood!"

She looked taken back and out on a smug look for her face and turned walking out of the door of the cabin and shouting, "I am moving to the other side of this god forsaken island. You stay here!"

I growled why I have no clue and shouted, "Gladly but when you come crawling back your clothing all torn and your skin full of blood and dirt do not come crying to me!"

That seemed to get her cause she indeed did come back. Her eyes were full of anger and she sighed softly, "Well I am pitching one of the tents out here I will not sleep in a ferret pen." She then left me here as I rolled my eyes. Her words did not hurt me. I was indeed a Malfoy

I watched as she stepped outside and set up the tent before climbing in it and slowly I heard her soft breaths from the inside. As I looked around in the small cabin I found that it was beginning to get very cold outside. As I looked out the window frost formed upon it and I saw a dementor moving toward the tent. I laughed, now that mud blood would get what she deserved.

But then he had a thought, maybe she didn't maybe she just caught up in this. He laughed at himself and smiled when he had another thought. "I could break up the golden trio by the time they come to rescue that little git…I could beat him. Hell I know Potter likes her like a sister and Weasel, well Weasel I don't even want to speak of how he thinks of her."

Draco picked up his wand and ran out the door as the Dementor floated in the sky about 100 feet in the air. He ran in the tent and pulled Hermione out quickly and then into the cabin. Hermione jumped up as she was flung to the floor and onto the ground. Hermione got up and was about to punch Draco in the nose when she saw the Dementors out the window slashing the tent to bits with their long sickly arms.

She then gave Draco a quizzical look and narrowed her eyes while uttering one word, "Why?"

I looked at her and sighed then my mind went nuts

_You know you are going to kill yourself for this_

_Yeah I know but it will indeed be worth it just think of the looks of Pot Head and Weasel's face when they come to get her and find that she has indeed fallen for me_

_Well…what ever do what you want but do not get in too deep I mean I am in the back of your mind I think I would know ok!_

_Well you better be ready for a wild ride…_

I looked at her then smiled as good as I could and laughed, "Well Granger I could not let you get the kiss of a death eater with a good concise now could I?"

**Ok well that is the end of chapter one I will indeed be updating every day and in the next chapter you will see why they are here damn I love flashbacks all I need is four reviews and BANG I will add another chapter hell I will make it one review then I will post more**

**-Malfoy the White Wolf**


End file.
